Optical fibers refer to a glass or plastic fiber designed to guide light down its length by total internal reflection. These fibers are used in fiber-optic communication which permits digital data transmission over longer distances and at higher data rates than electronic communication. In outdoor aerial applications, the fibers are encased within a cable jacket along with strength members.
The total internal reflection phenomenon, which occurs when light travels down a fiber optic core of an optical optic fiber, requires that the light rays reflecting off the boundary of the fiber optic core not exceed a critical angle of reflection at the boundary. This critical angle of reflection is determined by a ratio of indices of refraction of the fiber optic core and the cladding which surrounds the core and is made from a substance with an index of refraction greater than that of the core. To avoid letting the reflection angle exceed the critical angle, both optical fibers and fiber optic cables should not curve at an angle sharper than a specified bend radius for the given fiber or cable.
A standard cable can contain up to a thousand individual fibers. For use in outdoor environments, a robust cable construction is used whereby the fiber is often laid helically into semi-rigid tubes (e.g., plastic), allowing the cable to stretch without stretching the fiber itself. These semi-rigid tubes protect the fiber from tension during installation as well as changes due to temperature. Alternatively, the fiber is sometimes embedded in a heavy polymer jacket. Oftentimes, the fibers are bundled with strength members to protect the fiber in instances of stretching.
When installing fiber optic cables into aerial installations, it is most often desired to store an excess length of the fiber optic cable for future use. For example, this excess length can be used if relocation requiring additional length is necessary. Additionally, this excess length is often a product of the length used when splicing the cable at ground-level. Accordingly, aerial slack cable storage brackets are frequently used to house this excess length of cable.
However, although it is useful to maintain the excess length of fiber optic cable in a manner that protects the integrity of the cable (e.g., minimum bend radius), installation of conventional aerial slack storage mechanisms is not always an easy task. For example, conventional aerial slack storage mechanisms are most often constructed of metal and/or plastic with multiple components to connect the slack storage bracket to cable system strength member. Additionally, conventional mechanisms employ hardware-based bracketed fastener systems which increase installation time and expense. Most often, the storage bracket is suspended from a support bracket, or alternatively, affixed to a transmission line or utility pole using specially designed support brackets.